


What are we doing with our lives

by Nikkinight_Joy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Twins, Alpha James, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Help, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, I have no idea what I’m doing, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, More tags to come when I feel like it, Multi, No Beta, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pining James (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), in need one though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkinight_Joy/pseuds/Nikkinight_Joy
Summary: I really just wanted to write a chat fic and an A/B/O fic so here this shit is. There’s going to be cursing, fluff and Krolia being #momgoals.(I really don’t have a summery for this but I hope people like it)





	1. Let’s get this fucking part started

**Author's Note:**

> This took me /so LONG/ to make that I’m just happy the first chapter is done. 
> 
> Chapters probably won’t be as long as this and updates are really fucking slow because of life and shit BUT I really do hope you like this

_**Gremlin** adds **Hunk’n’Dounuts** , **DisasterGay#1** , **LoverboyLance** , **Takashit** , and **Princess** to New Chat_

**DisasterGay#1** : Pidge what is this  
**Gremlin** : it’s a group chat dippy what does it look like  
**LoverboyLance** : hold up

_**LoverboyLance** changed chat name to **Paladudes**_

**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : DUDE! Don’t even joke about that my heart still aches from that  
**Gremlin** : rip rip potato chip that dude  
**LoverboyLance** : i had to Hunk, in his memory  
**DisasterGay#1** : 1) What’s going on, 2) who are you guys talking about and 3) why are you three up at 3 in the fucking morning  
**LoverboyLance** : Well why are you awake now huh Keith  
**DisasterGay#1** : …  
**LoverboyLance** : That’s what I thought mullet  
**Gremlin** : ok Lance stop flirting with Keith your both taken  
**LoverboyLance** : OROUTOAERYTIU  
**DisasterGay#1** : WE WEREN’T FLIRTING PIDGE!!!  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : HAHAHAHAHA  
**LoverboyLance** : HINDL U FUCMING TRAITOR UR DEAKD YOT WME!!!  
**Takashit** : u’re  
**LoverboyLance** : UOIUHROTUEOR  
**LoverboyLance** : TRAITORS THE LOT OF YOU!!!!  
**DisasterGay#1** : Morning babe  
**Takashit** : sweetheart what are you doing up now  
**DisasterGay#1** : I could be asking you the same thing Shiro  
**Takashit** : Keith  
**DisasterGay#1** : Fine. My insomnia is kicking my ass along with anxiety about starting the new year and I can’t sleep  
**Takashit** : Awwww babe  
**Takashit** : Do you want to me to come over and we can cuddle  
**DisasterGay#1** : ...pls  
**Takashit** : omw Keith  
**DisasterGay#1** : thx  
**Gremlin** : ok now that Sheith is done being cute and shit and we all take a moment to panic about the new year  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
**DisasterGay#1** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
**Gremlin** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
**Takashit** : [sigh]  
**DisasterGay#1** : hey where’s Lance he normally joins in on our panic screaming?  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : I think he fell asleep or is probably testing James  
**DisasterGay#1** : Yeah that would seem to do the trick  
**DisasterGay#1** : ok got to go Shiro just got here  
**DisasterGay#1** : Good night  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : Night guys  
**Gremlin** : gn binches

_**Hunk’n’Dounuts** > **LoverboyLance**_

**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : Hey you good man?  
**LoverboyLance** : yeah just… thinking  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : I know it’s hard man but your sting and you have James so I know that you can get through it  
**LoverboyLance** : thanks man I just…. sometimes I just want to be the one to help him but I…. can’t and  
**LoverboyLance** : it hurts  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : well you guys might not be able to help how you want but I know that you’re important to him and just being there means so much  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : just try to get some sleep and talk to James in the morning if your still upset  
**LoverboyLance** : yeah thanks man think I’ll do that  
**LoverboyLance** : night man  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : good night Lance

**Paladudes:**

**Princess** : ok not that I have a problem with this group chat but why were you guys up at 3 am  
**DisasterGay#1** : insomniac and nightmares  
**Princess** : understandable have a nice day  
**DisasterGay#1** : :)  
**LoverboyLance** : Keith pls never make that face again  
**DisasterGay#1** : :):):):):):):):):)  
**LoverboyLance** : why  
**DisasterGay#1** : because :P  
**Takashit** : Lance stop fighting my boyfriend  
**Princess** : yehLance  
**Gremlin** : yeh lonce stoop ite  
**Princess** : shut your fuck you gremlin  
**Gremlin** : :)  
**LoverboyLance** : Pidge no  
**DisasterGay#1** : Pidge yes  
**LoverboyLance** : DONT ENCOURAGE HER!!!!  
**DisasterGay#1** : you can’t tell me what to do  
**Takashit:** Sweetheart no  
**DisasterGay#1** : ok  
**LoverboyLance** : ….  
**Takashit** : :)  
**LoverboyLance** : WHHHHYYYGGG  
**Gremlin** : suffer the faces :):):):):):):):)  
**DisasterGay#1** : :):):):):):):):):):):):):)  
**Takashit** : :):):):):):);););):)  
**Princess** : :):):):):):)  
**LoverboyLance** : ALLURA WHY  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : …..  
**LoverboyLance** : don’t you even think about it Hunk  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : ….  
**LoverboyLance** : hunk think about what your doing  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : :/  
**LoverboyLance** : hunk I will hide all of your cookware  
**LoverboyLance** : don’t think I won’t  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : :) don’t :) test :) me :) McClain :)  
**LoverboyLance** : oh dear god  
**LoverboyLance** : im sorry  
**Gremlin** : WirntjwjsbfHdhf  
**Gremlin** : I’m fucking wheezing jejajf  
**DisasterGay#1** : sjfnen whi knew hunk could be so passive aggressive  
**Takashit** : dear god hunk those had to be the scariest smiley faces I’ve ever seen over text  
**Princess** : I am suddenly so scared right now  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : :)  
**LoverboyLance** : Hunk, love of my life, apple of my eye, man more beutiful than there are stars in the sky  
**LoverboyLance** : no wait, that last one is James  
**LoverboyLance** : either way, pls spare me from this monstrosity that is the smiley faces  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : Ok, sure  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : but for a price :)  
**LoverboyLance** : AJHGIADHFHGKJ WHAT IS IT!!! NAME IT PLS!!!!  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : You have to stop playing BEYONCE AT 3 IN THE FRICK FRACKIN MORNING!!!!  
**LoverboyLance** : BUT QUEEN  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):  
**LoverboyLance** : FINE!!!!  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : Thank you, pleasure doing business with you  
**Gremlin** : ….  
**Takashit** : ……  
**DisasterGay#1** : *extremely soft* wtf, just, happened  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : a business deal to go down in history  
**Gremlin** : it truly is, I mean he got Lance to NOT play Beyonce at the ungodly hours of the morning  
**Princess** : A true miracle worker  
**LoverboyLance** : this is biphobia  
**DisasterGay#1** : how  
**LoverboyLance** : I’m bi and I don’t like this  
**DisasterGay#1** : boo-oh  
**DisasterGay#1** : suck it  
**LoverboyLance** : I mean I can but I don’t know if SHiro will like that  
**DisasterGay#1** : ajfkjahfgkahgl  
**Takashit** : LANCE CHARLES MCCLAIN!!  
**Gremlin** : oh shit  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : He brought out the full name, all caps AND double exclamation marks  
**Princess** : oh my fucking god, he fucking dead

_**LoverboyLance** add **Gryffin-adore** to the chat_

**LoverboyLance** : JAMES BABY HELPME!!!  
**Gryffin-adore** : what did you do this time  
**LoverboyLance** : whay are you assuming that I’m the one who started this  
**Gryffin-adore** : Because you normally are  
**LoverboyLance** : r00d  
**Gryffin-adore** : What did lance do and why do I need to save him  
**DisasterGay#1** : first off, scroll up  
**DisasterGay#1** : secondly, lance you better lock your doors Shiros on his way  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : what  
**LoverboyLance** : dahkfjghakdjfg HE’S OUTSIDE!!!!  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : pls don’t trash the place, I just cleaned it  
**Gremlin** : Hunk, back at it again with the tired mom mode  
**Princess** : same  
**Gryffin-adore** : Please don’t kill my boyfriend Shiro.  
**DisasterGay#1** : And James, back at it again with the proper grammer  
**Gryffin-adore** : fight me Kogane  
**DisasterGay#1** : bring it Griffin, i can take down my dad now  
**Gryffin-adore** : don’t test me Kogane I /will/ come over there  
**DisasterGay#1** : bring it you testosterone filled wall of beef  
**Takashit** : ok that’s enough  
**Takashit** : and besides, you have your own boyfriend to take care of Griffin so back off mine  
**Gremlin** : I was wondering why it was so quiet in here  
**Princess** : you mean besides the unresolved sexual tension  
**Gryffin-adore** : ashdfgajkjhfg  
**Takashit** : ALLURA!!!!  
**DisasterGay#1** : …. I don’t get it  
**Takashit** : shhhhh babe, it’s nothing, go back to sleep  
**DisasterGay#1** : but  
**Takashit** : shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
**Takashit** : sleep, I’m almost back at your place so we can cuddle when I get back  
**DisasterGay#1** : ok cool, also my family is getting up so far warning  
**DisasterGay#1** : they also haven’t had any coffee yet so you might want to wait a bit  
**Takashit** : k, I’m going to stop off at Dunkin want anything  
**DisasterGay#1** : death  
**Takashit** : no  
**DisasterGay#1** : tiny death and munchkins  
**Takashit** : doable see you in a bit  
**DisasterGay#1** : <3  
**Takashit** : <<<333  
**Princess** : awwwwww  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : awww those two are adorable  
**Gremlin** : barf, get a room  
**DisasterGay#1** : well we’ll both be getting a room when the school year starts  
**Princess** : Oh yeah I wanted to ask if everyone would be up for one last summer party before the school year started and we all had to start packing  
**Takashit** : what did you have in mind  
**Gremlin** : aren’t you supposed to be getting shit for your boyfriend  
**DisasterGay#1** : And aren’t you supposed to be driving to me with said shit????  
**Takashit** : shhhhhhh voice text  
**LoverboyLance** : hypocrite  
**Takashit** : Lance  
**Gryffin-adore** : back off  
**DisasterGay#1** : ok can y’all calm down and like, /not/ get into a fight  
**Takashit** : sorry  
**Gryffin-adore** : yeah my bad  
**LoverboyLance: but it’s true  
**DisasterGay#1** : Lance.  
**LoverboyLance** : sorry  
**Gremlin** : holy shit  
**Princess** : Keith Kogane, Alpha tamer  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : ok, we get it they’re Keith’s bitches but can we pls get back to Allura’s idea  
**LoverboyLance** : adhakjhglaf  
**Gryffin-adore** : fdjghioarhgoiabrg  
**Takashit** : jdhfkajdhab  
**DisasterGay#1** : *flips hair out of the way  
**Takashit** : jdhjakg KEITH!  
**DisasterGay#1** : it’s true  
**Gryffin-adore** : wow  
**Princess** : mood  
**LoverboyLance** : I am no man’s bitch, they my bitch  
**DisasterGay#1** : …. Really Lance  
**Gryffin-adore** : ok Lance I think that has to be the biggest lie I have ever either heard from you or seen you text  
**LoverboyLance** : aljdghakjfglabg BABE!  
**LoverboyLance** : slandered by my own MAN  
**Takashit** : welcome to the club, we have bean bag chairs and plushies  
**LoverboyLance** : …. shark plushies  
**Takashit** : yes Lance we have shark plushies  
**LoverboyLance** : ….  
**LoverboyLance** : when’s the next meeting  
**Gremlin** : wow and to think just a few minutes ago Shiro was in the middle of murdering Lance for a sexual joke towards Keith  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : oh how the tides have turned  
**Princess** : OK CAN I GET TO MY SUMMER IDEA YET OR NAH!!  
**LoverboyLance** : holy shit Allura, sorry  
**LoverboyLance** : pls go ahead and grace us with your idea oh holy queen  
**Princess** : thank you Lance  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : sorry :(  
**LoverboyLance** : ENOUGH WIHT TEH FAFCES!!!!!  
**Gremlin** : NEVER!!!! :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)  
**LoverboyLance** : akfjskaldbf  
**LoverboyLance** : PIDGE!!!!!!  
**Takashit** : Katie.  
**Gremlin** : fight me Shiro  
**DisasterGay#1** : Kaitlyn  
**LoverboyLance** : oh shit  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : …..  
**Princess** : Keith, what have you done  
**Gremlin** : ….  
**DisasterGay#1** : ……  
**Gremlin** : …. sorry  
**DisasterGay#1** : it’s ok but let’s let Allura day what she wanted to  
**Gryffin-adore** : what the fuck just happened  
**LoverboyLance** : Pidge’s name is Katie, that’s what her family calls her, but her /real/ name is Kaitlyn  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : and so when she’s called that it’s only when someone’s really serious about what they’re saying to her  
**Gryffin-adore** : oh  
**Princess** : ok know that that is explained and we’re done with our usual bs I can get back to what I wanted to say before  
**Princess** : as you all know my family is really wealthy  
**Gryffin-adore** : common knowledge, yes  
**Princess** : good, so my family has a sort of summer home that we rent year round but is currently empty and I wanted to see if everyone wanted to (only if they can, no pressure) come spend a week there, you know before having to go back to school  
**Princess** : all expenses would be paid for like travel and anything else we might need  
**LoverboyLance** : Allura that sounds AWSOME!!!!!  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : Yeah it sounds like a good way to end the summer with a bang!  
**Gremlin** : I’m down, especially if it means I can have one last hurra before hell in 2 months  
**Takashit** : I’m good with it, Keith?  
**DisasterGay#1** : well as long as all of you will be there then I should be good, sure  
**Princess** : hey James what do you say, you think you and/or any of your friends will like to come?  
**Gryffin-adore** : I didn’t know with included me honestly  
**Princess** : of course it includes you, we might not be as close as everyone else in the group but you guys are still my friends and therefore invited  
**Gryffin-adore** : well it sounds good for me, let me just check with the others brb  
**LoverboyLance** : YEAH!**

****

_**M(ajor) F(acial) E(rror)** _

****

**Gryffin-adore** : hey guys, Allura Altea is having a week long get together and invited us all, do any of you want to come, I’m going, so is Lance, Keith, Pidge, Shiro, and Hunk  
**nottodsyfuckers** : THAT SOUNDS LIKE SO MUCH FUN!!!  
**Leiftheway** : when is it  
**Gryffin-adore** : ….  
**Gryffin-adore** : I knew I forgot to ask something  
**nottodsyfuckers** : well look at that the great James Griffin forgot something  
**nottodsyfuckers** : Finally! Proof that he isn’t perfect!!! I can finally Rest In Peace knowing that  
**Killmongerwannabe** : why is rest in peace all capitalized in the beginning?  
**nottodsyfuckers** : lurker  
**Leiftheway** : autocorrect

****

_**Paladudes** _

****

**Gryffin-adore** : hey I forgot to ask before but when are you thinking for the trip?  
**Princess** : oh sorry, about 2 - 3 weeks, depending which is better for most people  
**Gryffin-adore** : cool, Leifsdottir wanted to know  
**Princess** : cool lets us know what they think  
**Gryffin-adore** : ok

****

_**M(ajor) F(acial) E(rror)** _

****

**Gryffin-adore** : Allura says in about 2 or 3 weeks, depends on which is better for most people  
**nottodsyfuckers** : cool, I should be able to do it  
**Leiftheway** : same here  
**Killmongerwannabe** : same  
**nottodsyfuckers** : ahhh even over text, he’s still a man of few words  
**Killmongerwannabe** : fuck off Rizavi  
**nottodsyfuckers** : fight me baldy  
**Killmongerwannabe** : you, me, Denny’s, now  
**Killmongerwannabe** : being the lightsabers  
**nottodsyfuckers** : YOUR ON!  
**Gryffin-adore** : I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TWO TO STOP WITH THE LIGHTSABER FIGHTS!!!!  
**Leiftheway** : as much fun as I’m sure it would be to watch that again  
**Leiftheway** : I’m afraid that you two, along with James and I have been banned from nearly every Denny’s in a 100 mile radius around Altea  
**Gryffin-adore** : I still don’t know why they banned me, I was trying to stop them  
**Leiftheway** : Association  
**Gryffin-adore** : fucking stupif is what it is  
**nottodsyfuckers** : stupif  
**Killmongerwannabe** : stupif  
**Leiftheway** : stupif  
**Gryffin-adore** : y’all can shut your fuck  
**nottodsyfuckers** : and southern James makes an appearance

****

_**Paladudes** _

****

**Princess** : so James, what have your friends said about joining  
**Gryffin-adore** : oh sorry about not responding right away, had to stop a lightsaber fight at Denny’s  
**LoverboyLance** : Rizavi and Kinkade at it again  
**Gryffin-adore** : yeah sometimes I question why I’m friends with them  
**LoverboyLance** : honestly, same  
**Takashit** : stop stealing my line Lance  
**DisasterGay#1** : skdfjgkdfjg fuck you Shiro  
**Takashit** : love you babe but you’ve got to admit that I’m right when it comes to you and Lance sometimes  
**Gremlin** : sometimes  
**LoverboyLance** : HEY!! WE’VE GOTTEN BETTER!  
**DisasterGay#1** : YEAH!  
**Princess** : they not wrong  
**Gremlin** : who, lance and keith or shiro?  
**Princess** : yes  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : now that’s a hard same  
**DisasterGay#1** : I don’t know if I should be offended or nah  
**LoverboyLance** : now that’s my same  
**DisasterGay#1** : Hey Allura mind if I invite my siblings, they’ve been reading over my shoulder for awhile now and wanted about it  
**Princess** : Of course! The more the merrier!  
**DisasterGay#1** : sweet, they’re both extremely excited now  
**DisasterGay#1** : give Allura my love! -Romelle  
**DisasterGay#1** : Zethrid and her stupid European trip can kiss my ass! -Axca  
**DisasterGay#1** : I must not let my beta sister suffer alone Keith -Bandor  
**DisasterGay#1** : wtf have you done to me Allura  
**Princess** : ;P  
**DisasterGay#1** : you suck  
**Princess** : fight me bitch  
**Gryffin-adore** : not again  
**Gremlin** : YES! I WON’T SUFFER ALONE!!!!  
**LoverboyLance** : ok for the sake of my bfs sanity I’m going to change the topic back over to the info about the trip  
**Gremlin** : hold up, first off who’s coming  
**Princess** : You, me, Keith, Lance, Shiro, Hunk, James, Axca, Romelle, Bandor, Ryan, Nadia, and Ina  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : Shay???  
**Princess** : yes Hunk and Shay, if she chooses to join  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : thank you  
**Princess** : np  
**Gremlin** : ok brb

****

_**Gremlin** created a chat_

****

_**Gremlin** added **Princess** , **Shayyalater** , **DisasterGay#1** , **LoverboyLance** , **Takashit** , **Hunk’n’Dounuts** , **Gryffin-adore** , **DisasterGay#2** , **Topureforyouheathens** , **Killmongerwannabe** , **nottodsyfuckers** , **Leiftheway** , and **BandieBear** to the chat_

****

_**Gremlin** has changed the chat name to Trp 2k19_

****

**LoverboyLance** : lame  
**Gremlin** : shut your fuck bitch  
**BandieBear** : don’t @ her McClame  
**LoverboyLance** : kfkfgls BITCH!!!!  
**Gremlin** : ahdkfh McClame  
**Gremlin** : I have taught you well  
**BandieBear** : thank you master  
**DisasterGay#1** : stop  
**Leiftheway** : ok that’s enough, I’m guessing this is for the trip James was talking about  
**Princess** : Yep! Pidge made this chat so that we can all talk about it instead of getting our ino from everyone else  
**Shayyalater** : What is this trip your all talking about  
**Gryffin-adore** : *you’re  
**DisasterGay#1** : don’t fucking correct Shay  
**Gremlin** : take it to a private chat to two  
**Gremlin** : and can you two just stop fighting in general  
**LoverboyLance** : pls  
**Gryffin-adore** : fine  
**DisasterGay#1** : ok  
**LoverboyLance** : ^w^  
**DisasterGay#1** : fucking furry  
**LoverboyLance** : emo bitch  
**Takashit** : GUYS!  
**DisasterGay#2** : you pissed off the boyfriend  
**Topureforyouheathens** : and the sisters  
**DisasterGay#2** : prepare for trouble  
**Topureforyouheathens** : and make it double  
**DisasterGay#1** : THAT’S OUR THING YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!!  
**BandieBear** : *le gasp* SISTER!  
**Princess** : ok well to answer Shay’s question and steer the conversation to some actually important things  
**DisasterGay#1** : THE BETRAYAL OF MY SISTER IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!!!!  
**BandieBear** : YEAH!  
**DisasterGay#2** : QUITE SCREAMING LIKE A FUCKING BANCHEE YOU SHE BEASTS!!!  
**DisasterGay#1** : COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME TOYR SELF!!! Kjahfkg  
**LoverboyLance** : what was that last part about  
**Princess** : Romelle  
**Topureforyouheathens** : Axca just through a pillow at Keith  
**Topureforyouheathens** : and now he’s throwing one back at her  
**Topureforyouheathens** : and now they’re tackling each other  
**Topureforyouheathens** : Bandor and Regris are cheering them on  
**Topureforyouheathens** : op now the parents are involved  
**Topureforyouheathens** : Ulaz and Thace are trying to break them up  
**Topureforyouheathens** : Antok is talking to Regris about screaming in the house and Kolivan is sitting at the dining room table with Krolia and Bandor giving him a talking to  
**Topureforyouheathens** : and as for myself, I’m currently sitting in the middle of a war zone and Thace is trying to get me out  
**Gryffin-adore** : and how's that going for you so far  
**Leiftheway** : my guess would be not good since it /is/ the kogane household  
**Topureforyouheathens** : yeah, Thace might have trained them a little too well  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : I think you’ll be fine Romelle, I know that neither of them will hurt you  
**Topureforyouheathens** : Oh I know, I’m not worried  
**Topureforyouheathens** : I’m safe now, Thace was able to get me out finally  
**Princess** : oh thank god  
**DisasterGay#1** : gay  
**DisasterGay#2** : gay  
**LoverboyLance** : and the twin are back  
**Gryffin-adore** : yeah us  
**DisasterGay#2** : oh shut it griffin I still don’t like you  
**Gryffin-adore** : the fuck man  
**DisasterGay#1** : need I remind you James  
**DisasterGay#1** : when you insult me parents you also insult hers  
**LoverboyLance** : yeah but she does need to be so hostile towards him  
**DisasterGay#2** : Lance this man has hurt my family, my own twin brother so like HELL I’m /NOT/ going to be pissed at him  
**Gryffin-adore** : I apologized to him already  
**Gryffin-adore** : I’m sorry Axca, I was an asshole of a kid but I’m not like that anymore  
**DisasterGay#2** : doesn’t mean I still have to like you  
**DisasterGay#1** : yeah, ok  
**DisasterGay#1** : Axca please, I love you and I don’t like that griffin made that comment about mom and pops but we have her back now /and/ four amazing fathers who love us. So please let’s forget about all this and just move on. You can still not like him about the comment but you haven’t even given him a chance, so please will you try not get into a fight with him this trip. For me sis.  
**DisasterGay#2** : …. *sigh* fine, but only because I love you keith  
**DisasterGay#1** : thank you Axca  
**DisasterGay#1** : sorry for having to drag that up again James, and sorry for yelling at him Lance  
**DisasterGay#2** : yeah sorry Lance  
**LoverboyLance** : hey it’s fine for me, James?  
**Gryffin-adore** : yeah it’s fine, her anger is rightly so but I appreciate the apology  
**DisasterGay#1** : and besides, he already got his ass kicking from me before so everything's good  
**Gryffin-adore** : yeah that was one strong ass right hook to had back then  
**DisasterGay#2** : we have been taught very well  
**Topureforyouheathens** : damn right we have  
**Takashit** : their family is truly one of a terrifying kind  
**DisasterGay#1** : damn right we are  
**DisasterGay#2** : and proud of it  
**BandieBear** : I can kill somebody 15 ways using only a rusty spoon :)  
**LoverboyLance** : FHYAJCKDFUCK!!!!!!

****

_**Shayyalater** > **Princess**_

****

**Shayyalater** : ok, so while they’re chatting up a storm in there, mind telling me about this trip?  
**Princess** : oh sure thing! So my family owns a summer home on the islands and I wanted to invite you all there for one last summer get together before having to head back to school  
**Shayyalater** : but aren’t we going to be seeing each other /@/ school?  
**Princess** : yes but we’ll also be having tons of homework and classwork to do and I thought that this might be a fun way to hang out and be together without having to worry about classes or anything  
**Shayyalater** : that sounds really nice Allura, but how are we all going to get there? I don’t think my family would like me fly, especially with the costs  
**Princess** : oh all of that would be taken care of and paid for by my family. My father insists on paying for it all, as a treat for my friends.  
**Princess** : and if your family is worried about us being alone, my uncle will be there the entire time to keep an eye on us. All food will be paid for along with flights  
**Princess** : And since the islands are American territory, we don’t have to worry about not have a passport (***I know that you can fly through the US without a passport, idk about going to like Alaska or Hawaii since they’re not attached to the “mainland”***)  
**Shayyalater** : that’s so generous of you Allura! I would love to go on this trip!  
**Princess** : Yeah! This is going to be amAZING!!  
**Shayyalater** : I think that the next plan of action should be room arrangements. I know that couples will want to be together.  
**Princess** : true, so that means ‘Keith and Shiro’ ‘Lance and James’ and ‘you and Hunk’  
**Shayyalater** : WHAT!!! HUNK AND I AREN’T DATING!!!!  
**Princess** : you sure about that  
**Shayyalater** : ajfdghakjdfg ALLURA!!!!  
**Princess** : Come on~ Shay~  
**Shayyalater** : ALLURA! HUNK AND I ARE NOT A THING!!!!  
**Princess** : ok sweety~ (insert winking lenny face here)  
**Shayyalater** : Allura  
**Shayyalater** : What the fuck was that  
**Princess** : I don’t know how to make a lenny face :’(  
**Shayyalater** : shhhhhh it’s ok  
**Shayyalater** : We shall not let that cursed being into our chat  
**Princess** : True, we’re not Lance  
**Shayyalater** : speaking of, I think we should get back to the main trip chat  
**Princess** : sure

****

_**Trp 2k19** _

****

**Gryffin-adore** : Rule #1 of /any/ chat with Lance is no smily faces  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : They scare him  
**LoverboyLance** : My family has offically ruined them for me  
**BandieBear** : oops  
**LoverboyLance** : it’s good, just no more pls and thx  
**Takashit** : proper spelling is a thing Lance  
**LoverboyLance** : and mi noit givin a shiet es another  
**Takashit** : ….  
**Princess** : ….  
**Takashit** : my, eyes  
**LoverboyLance** : burn you buff as bitch  
**DisasterGay#1** : LANCE  
**Takashit** : Language lance  
**LoverboyLance** : English  
**Takashit** : why do I try  
**DisasterGay#1** : b/c you try to be an adult with a bunch of children?  
**Takashit** : Thank you babe  
**DisasterGay#1** : yw ^w^<3  
**Takashit** : <3  
**LoverboyLance** : hypogrite  
**LoverboyLance** : WAIT FUCK!  
**LoverboyLance** : HYPOCRITE  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : Hypogrite  
**DisasterGay#1** : Hypogrite  
**Gremlin** : hypogrite  
**Takashit** : hypogrite  
**Princess** : hypogrite  
**Shayyalater** : hypogrite  
**Topureforyouheathens** : hypogrite  
**BandieBear** : hypogrite  
**Killmongerwannabe** : hypogrite  
**Nadia** : hypogrite  
**Leiftheway** : hypogrite  
**Gryffin-adore** : hypogrite  
**LoverboyLance** : ET TU JAMES!?  
**Gryffin-adore** : sorry babae but I just had to  
**Gryffin-adore** : wait  
**Gryffin-adore** : FUCK!  
**LoverboyLance** : babae  
**DisasterGay#1** : babae  
**nottodsyfuckers** : babae  
**Killmongerwannabe** : babae  
**Takashit** : babae  
**Leiftheway** : babae  
**BandieBear** : babae  
**Topureforyouheathens** : babae  
**DisasterGay#2** : babae  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : babae  
**Gremlin** : babae  
**Gremlin** : FUCK I WAS LAST!  
**Takashit** : WHY IS EVERYONE CURSING  
**DisasterGay#1** : don’t you mean  
**Takashit** : Keith  
**Takashit** : think about your about to say  
**nottodsyfuckers** : say wht?  
**Killmongerwannabe** : ?  
**DisasterGay#1** : cussing  
**Takashit** : FUSCKCOAFVOUFUCKS!!!!  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : same  
**LoverboyLance** : HAHAHAHAHAHOOB Ahfaobjosn  
**nottodsyfuckers** : What the hel happened at the end there  
**DisasterGay#2** : God dammit now look at what you did Keith  
**DisasterGay#1** : :P  
**nottodsyfuckers** : WHTS HAPPENING  
**BandieBear** : So I don’t know about lance but shiro threw his phone /across/ the room and is acting all pouty at Keith and shit  
**BandieBear** : and keith is just laughing his ass off allong with Romelle  
**BandieBear** : it’s rather funny  
**Gryffin-adore** : well for lance he laughed so hard he fell off the bed  
**Gremlin** : sounds like the idiot  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : as the responsible and good friend that I am  
**Shayyalater** : oh very true  
**Gremlin** : can vouch  
**Princess** : 100%  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : I am going to have to kindly ban the use of smiley faces and the word c*** for this groupchat  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : anymore trigger warnings should be privately dmd to me  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : thank you  
**Gremlin** : truly an angel  
**LoverboyLance** : what have we done to deserve this hunk of a man  
**Princess** : if I am god you are my head angel  
**Topureforyouheathens** : shiro says “this is why you’re my favorite Hunk”  
**DisasterGay#1** : stop ruining all of my fun Hunk  
**LoverboyLance** : akdfghak KWITH  
**DisasterGay#1** : what  
**DisasterGay#1** : it’s fun messing with you guys  
**LoverboyLance** : NOT FOR US!!!  
**DisasterGay#1** : I never said it was fun for you  
**DisasterGay#1** : just fun for me :D  
**LoverboyLance** : ….  
**LoverboyLance** : you know what, I’m not actually bothered by that face  
**DisasterGay#1** : dammit  
**Takashit** : language  
**Gremlin** : Yeah Dads back!  
**Takashit** : Pidge what have I told you about calling me dad  
**Gremlin** : to not call you daddy  
**Princess** : OK! GOING TO HAVE TO STOP YOU //RIGHT THERE//  
**Shayyalater** : as much as we love the banter, shouldn’t we be discussing the plans for the trip?  
**Shayyalater** : you know, like what this chat was originally made for  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : ok  
**LoverboyLance** : yes ma’am  
**Takashit** : gladly  
**Gremlin** : fine  
**DisasterGay#1** : sure  
**Leiftheway** : please  
**nottodsyfuckers** : I’M SO FUCKING READY!!!  
**Gryffin-adore** : o-kay  
**Princess** : Yes, thank you shay  
**Princess** : So we know who is coming, next up is room mates  
**Princess** : We already know that couples are going to be together and I’m guessing siblings as well  
**DisasterGay#2** : sure  
**Topureforyouheathens** : we stand enough of each other at home, what's another few weeks  
**Princess** : got it, so we have Keith and shiro, james and lance, rest of the kogane siblings  
**Princess** : everyone else is going to have to pair themselves up  
**LoverboyLance** : people to yoUR PRIVATE DMS  
**Gryffin-adore** : nice  
**LoverboyLance** : thxs

****

_**nottodsyfuckers** > **Leiftheway**_

****

**nottodsyfuckers** : wanna room?  
**Leiftheway** : sure

****

_**Trp 2k19** _

****

**nottodsyfuckers** : Ina and I are rooming  
**Princess** : thank you

****

_**Killmongerwannabe** > **Hunk’n’Dounuts**_

****

**Killmongerwannabe** : Your the only other guy and I don’t feel comfortable rooming with Keith younger brother soo  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : ok

****

_**Trp 2k19** _

****

**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : Ryan and I are rooming  
**Princess** : thank you hunk

****

_**Gremlin** > **BandieBear**_

****

**Gremlin** : I havea feeling that Allura and shay are rooming together so  
**Gremlin** : wanna room  
**Gremlin** : we can stay up all night bitching about or siblings  
**BandieBear** : You had me at ‘wanna room’  
**BandieBear** : I know that my sisters are going to be together  
**BandieBear** : and Keith has Shiro so  
**BandieBear** : yeah

****

_**Trp 2k19** _

****

**Gremlin** : Bandor and I are a thing  
**LoverboyLance** : knew it  
**Gremlin** : aikdhgak NOT LIKE THAT YOU MORON  
**Princess** : thank you pidge

****

_**Shayyalater** > **Princess**_

****

**Shayyalater** : I’m guessing that we’re rooming since all of the other girls are taken?  
**Princess** : that’s what I had put down already  
**Princess** : sooo yeah  
**Shayyalater** : yeah! This is going to be so much fun ^w^  
**Princess** : don’t pull a lance shay, your to sweet  
**Shayyalater** : dfhaikfhg

****

_**Trp 2k19** _

****

_( **Shayyalater** sent (1) screenshot)_

****

**Shayyalater** : I stan (1) queen  
**LoverboyLance** : ahgkH ALLURA  
**Princess** : (shrug emoji)  
**LoverboyLance** : kajfghaklfhugl  
**Gryffin-adore** : ok as much as I love pickin on my bf as much as the next person, we should really stay on track here  
**Takashit** : that’s right griffin  
**nottodsyfuckers** : sooo what’s next on our things to do list  
**Princess** : next we need to set a date  
**Princess** : I was thinking 2-3 weeks from now so which is best  
**DisasterGay#1** : I’m good with either  
**LoverboyLance** : same  
**Gremlin** : ^^  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : ^^^^^  
**Takashit** : that’s a ditto from me  
**DisasterGay#1** : babe  
**DisasterGay#1** : stop  
**Gryffin-adore** : I have to say 2 is better then three, if it’s three then my parents have an excuse for me not to go  
**Killmongerwannabe** : ^^^^^^  
**nottodsyfuckers** : I’m good with either  
**Leiftheway** : as for me  
**Shayyalater** : 2 is better then three as well  
**Princess** : Great! I’ll tell my dad so that he can start with the boarding passes  
**LoverboyLance** : TBIS IS GOJNG TO BE SO FUN!!!!  
**nottodsyfuckers** : DAMN RIGHT IT IS!!!!  
**DisasterGay#1** : I’m actually really excited about this  
**DisasterGay#2** : Same here  
**Killmongerwannabe** : ^^  
**Gremlin** : Matt is going to be so jealous when I tell him  
**Gryffin-adore** : this going to be so much better then what my parents have planned  
**LoverboyLance** : a whole week with my handsome ass alpha of a boyfriend /and/ my best friends  
**LoverboyLance** : have I died and gone to heaven  
**Gremlin** : sadly no  
**DisasterGay#1** : ^^^^^  
**Gryffin-adore** : anyone else feel like we’re forgetting something very important  
**DisasterGay#1** : Nope  
**Gremlin** : Nah  
**nottodsyfuckers** : I don’t  
**Shayyalater** : Nothing over here  
**Leiftheway** : No  
**BandieBear** : Nah  
**LoverboyLance** : *no in Spanish*  
**Killmongerwannabe** : Why is spanish capitalized  
**nottodsyfuckers** : What is up with you and questioning capitalization  
**Killmongerwannabe** : Cause it’s not supposed to be capitalized  
**Leiftheway** : Autocorrect  
**Gryffin-adore** : Can we, like, /not/ have this conversation yet /again/  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : You know what, I do feel like we’re forgetting something  
**Gryffin-adore** : Thank you  
**Takashit** : I think I know  
**DisasterGay#1** : wht?  
**Takashit** : parental permission  
**DisasterGay#1** : ….  
**LoverboyLance** : ….  
**Killmongerwannabe** : ….  
**Leiftheway** : ….  
**Gremlin** : ….  
**BandieBear** : ….  
**Topureforyouheathens** : ….  
**DisasterGay#2** : ….  
**Hunk’n’Dounuts** : ….  
**Shayyalater** : ….  
**Princess** : ….  
**nottodsyfuckers** : ….  
**Gryffin-adore** : ….  
**Gryffin-adore** : fuck

****


	2. AUTHOR UPDATE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter update but a call for help! Please read if interested in helping this fic move along much smoother.

So I just want to start this out by saying just how sorry I am to the people who read this and are waiting for the next chapter to come out, I have a very hard time focusing and that makes it even harder to write the things that I do. But with this chat fic I really _really_ want to finish this fic and make it an amazing and enjoyable read for everyone. 

So with that, I have an idea, I have a list of characters that I want to feature in this fic and I was thinking of making it like a role-play type deal. So people would choose a character that they would want to play and write the responses to what other characters have to say. I would give you a basic outline of how each conversation would go how someone would "respond" to something to help push the conversation along. Certain plot points would be set in stone, so certain things would need to be said at certain times but for the most part, they would be allowed to respond how they feel their respected character would. 

There would be one person per main character but I will also have a list of side or background characters that you can also choose from if you wish. If you can't commit to a bigger main character then you can choose from a list of smaller characters. There is a main chat to update people on the plot and what is going to be happening next and who needs to be present in what chat. I'll send the basic script each time so that people aren't lost. 

Thank you to those who are being patient and waiting for the next chapter to be uploaded. 

Hopefully, see you in the next actual chapter real soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be taken down once all character spots have been filled or at least enough where the amount is not overwhelming for me to handle. 
> 
> Again thanks for your patience! ^w^

**Author's Note:**

> If your reading this, thank you. I don’t have a beta for this story but I would really like one. If your interested you can either leave me a comment down below or message me on my tumblr @paperbunnii I will give you the information for what I will need help on and everything. 
> 
> ~Kudos, comments are very much appreciated and thank you for reading this shit storm


End file.
